Emphasis is in this work is on center-fire heat application inside an extruded form of feedstock to pyrolize and gasifty for the generation of a super-heated cloud mass, followed by dry cleaning means, molecular mass division, the use of high pressure compacting shock steam reforming, cryogenic reconstitution for liquefication, overall apparatus size reduction, the close coupling of gas/steam handling to minimize piping and facilitate the use and reuse of steam circulation passed through reaction catalysts to maximize thermal efficiency.
In these fire reduction processes gases are collected in a chamber as a gas cloud mass as they are extracted from the feedstock center-fired extrusion of this invention. Based on the reluctance of gases to mix together, the molecular content is separated in various ways to provide individual gases that are then subjected to reaction means, sub-sonic shock and finally combined with other products of the process or combined with cryogenic means to form salable chemical compounds.
In the Gas Collection Chamber causes layers or stratas of gas molecules to form as they are attracted or repelled by barriers of varied temperature. There are collisions or repulsion as large and small molecules approach one another. As gas viscosity increases the mean free paths shorten. An analogy to a fluid bed of particles might be considered in which their vibration creates a separation of molecules by size.
It would seem logical that the sweep of the rotating center member or the Absorber Receiver Tube at the center of the Gas Collection Chamber will move the gas in a circular path turning upon itself in helical form augmented by the high temperature steam jets directed across the surface of the absorber retention tube. As the gas molecules are swept around the annulus space of this chamber, the centrifugal force in this motion will tend to move the heavier and larger molecules to the outside wall. This wall has a cooler surface than that of the Absorber Receiver Tube's so based on thermal diffusion theory the heavier molecules will be attracted to this outside wall.
The lighter molecules attract to the hot center area and gradually rise to the top of the chamber. Holed annular collars or flanges extend a few inches inward from the outer wall where they are welded at midpoints between each level of an exhaust port to help create a boundary for strata formation of varied molecular size selection, ranging from the light and small at the top to the heaviest at the bottom. The hole circle in the horizontal collar ringing the inside of the Gas Collection Chamber wall are placed close to the wall to permit the drainage of liquors as they accumulate and run down the wall to collect in downcomers and mains.
Concave cups are at the ends of tube extensions on exhaust valves opening to the Raw Gas Receivers. The convex side of the cups face upstream to the sweep of passing gases. These create eddy currents and a gas dwell at the tube opening. As the valve is opened at the Raw Gas Receiver gas moves through the tube into this cooler expansion chamber and moves beyond to the Hollow Ball Cleaning means.
Emphasis in the III Process is directed to the heating of the feedstock to the highest temperature possible without gas destruction so every possible constituent is reduced to a carbon or a gas.
The gas is exhausted to a cleaning function to remove particulate. It can be then be subjected to Thermal Diffusion separation as in Process I and II, but this seems redundant here in the Process III procedure. Here the traveling gas mass is ionized and driven into a Parabola Collimation Unit to reverse its direction and cause horizontal spin out of molecular weights in a centrifugal force field to create horizontal bands of gas that is capture for delivery into the magnetic field of the Spectro-Cyclotron in a partitioned wave-guide-like tube of horizontal rectangular slots. The magnetic field apparatus is the last step to a possible division into a possible 38 molecular mass variations.
Finally after all the reduction, rough gas separation and cleaning the IV Process does the work of assembling these many gas fractions into a marketable product.
In the apparatus the divided gases are recombined here using a multi-port extrusion nozzle that pushes an inert mass of media or catalyst that functions as a carrier for the newly combined gas. The media and hot gas content form a rising column that chums in the an annulus space between a Top Perforated Absorber Receiver Tube and a Static Internal Temperature Control Tube that is a conduit for high heats or an intense cold liquid so the gas mix in a catalyst media to reacts or reform in an inert media under Cryogenic conditions to form liquid chemical compounds as mixed with this means.
Before the gas mix has reached the top level of perforation location in this absorption tube it gas has reacted with heat, or becomes a liquid if cold is applied, and either is collected as it flows from the perforations into an evacuated Gas Collection Chamber which is physically smaller but somewhat like the Gas Collection Chambers of the Processes I, II and III particularly with respect to a hot reaction process, but with a greater difference in the cold application.
Control of metering in a form of titration to delivery gases and chemicals to the nozzle of the extruder is the critical factor in the success of this IV Processor. The controls for heat and cold, as well as the rotational speeds, seals and the like are modifications of conventional designs.
An ancillary but critically addition to these procedures is Process V. This a branching procedure for treatment of a gases derived from this process, as stack gas as produced in a power plant, or natural gas, or any one of many hydrocarbon products that are compatible with steam reforming. The V Process comprise two or more special free piston elements that are propelled toward one another at high velocity by combustion or steam expansion means causing them to impact against two or more rams that closing into a common center chamber containing a prepressurized gas and steam to cause reforming of these with or without passing the combination through a catalyst tower. The piston positions and movement in the cylinders are controlled by optical means and they move against zero pressure to strike the rams. They travel on gas or steam bubbles exuding from minute holes in their surfaces so no lubricant is required in this virtual weightless friction-free travel employing the mass kinetic energy of the piston as well as the propulsion force of the drive to create a massive force impact and very high pressures in the steam/gases compacted in this way.
A marketable product is created with use of these Process with the Encapsulated Fire Reduction, Fractionating, Mole Mass Division, Disassociation, Sub-Sonic Shock Steam Reformation and the Reconstitution a plurality of gases to form a Liquefied Chemical Compound.
It is graphically apparent that there are dozens of apparatus variations generic to these methods that will be developed by the inventor and others skilled in the art. For example the height of the unit will vary as will the diameter of the absorption receiver tubes in both hot and cold processes, depending upon the character of the feedstock produced. Fractionation points will differ with feedstocks as will adjustments of temperatures, flow rates and pressures as well as electrical voltages and magnetic field gauss levels.
Shape and form will change with further experimentation, particularly in the area of molecular weight and mass division. Temperature ranges will require different heating procedures and fuels. Improvement in circulatory means, valving and controls will create many new apparatus forms as well.